Gallagher Wedding
by GallagherGirlfan22
Summary: Joe and Rachel's wedding.
1. Cammie's POV

**I don't know how many of you read the exclusive epilogue "A Gallagher Wedding", but it was amazingly sweet and cute. However it did not include the actual wedding of Rachel and Joe, so this is my take of what happened. Enjoy!**

**Cammie's PoV**

We hear the music start and Macey and Preston head out the door, followed by Bex and Grant, Abby and Townsend, and finally Zach and me. When we emerge into the other the room I see Joe facing the doors, waiting for my mother. He looks like the happiest guy on earth. We reach the front and Zach and I separate, each going to our designated spots. I turn and watch my mother walk down the aisle. When she reaches the front Joe and her grab hands and wait for the Priest to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Joseph Solomon and Rachel Cameron in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The Priest begins.

" True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." He continues talking.

"Do you, Joseph Solomon, take Rachel Cameron to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Finally the good part.

"I do." He responds solemnly.

"And do you, Rachel Cameron, take Joseph Solomon to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She says.

I hand my mother the ring and wait. And wait some more. Finally I look up to see what is taking so long, only to see Zach trying to find the ring to give to Joe. Joe was standing there impatiently while Zach searched his jacket and his pants pockets. Zach suddenly reaches into Townsends jacket pulls out the box. "Here," He says and gives Joe the box. Joe just rolls his eyes and exchanges rings with my mom.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. Family and Friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Rachel Solomon."

** Ok, that's all. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Rachel's POV

After Matthew died, I never thought I'd find true happiness again. I was content with being headmistress and Cammie was more than I had ever hoped for, but there was a void in my heart. At least up until about a year ago, that is. When Joe began working at the academy, he slowly started filling it. It didn't happen like Macey, Bex, and Liz believe it did, it wasn't love at first sight and it didn't happen overnight. It couldn't, not with the history between us. I have known Joe as long as I've known Matthew, and we haven't always been on the best of terms. It seems like he abandoned me after Matt died, and when he returned we frequently butted heads on Cammie.

This is it, though; this is my happy ever after. He is my second true love, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. In less than five minutes, I will be Mrs. Joe Solomon.

I see Cammie and Zach talking, Cam fixes Zach's tie and he pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. I feel a swell of pride for my daughter. It took me nearly thirty years to find true love in Matt, but it seems like it only took her eighteen years to find hers. He is perfect for Cammie. She doesn't need someone who will calm her down; she needs someone who will match her temper, fight fire with fire so to say.

I watch as they make their way down the aisle to their designated places, Zach next to Joe and Cammie next to where I'll be. Then the music starts, my queue, and I begin the walk. Everybody turns and stares, and I've never seen Joe smile quite like he is now and I return it. Joe grabs my hands when I am within reach and then the minister starts talking.

Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Joseph Solomon and Rachel Cameron in marriage. With love and commitment,they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

" True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." He continues talking.

"Do you, Joseph Solomon, take Rachel Cameron to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." He responds solemnly.

"And do you, Rachel Cameron, take Joseph Solomon to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

Cammie hands me the ring and Joe waits for Zach to do the same. I watch with wide eyes as Zach searches. I'm starting to seriously doubt my daughter's choice in her boyfriend. He pats himself down, checking his jacket and his slacks before suddenly reaching into Agent Townsend's suit pocket and revealing the little gold band. Joe rolls eyes fondly as Zach passes it to him, and I hear a faint chuckle escape from his lips. We exchange rings and the minister announces "And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. Family and friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Rachel Solomon."


End file.
